


【李知勋x你】阿尔卑斯

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “别人用温柔形容你，我用你来形容温柔。”    —微博





	【李知勋x你】阿尔卑斯

**Author's Note:**

> “别人用温柔形容你，我用你来形容温柔。” —微博

01 

李知勋今天说要去拍杂志，接下来还要出差去隔壁一座城市拍综艺节目，明明是周末却在天还是半暗的时候就摸着起床去洗漱，我迷迷糊糊地感觉到怀里抱着的手臂被慢慢抽走。 

眯着眼睛翻了个身看见他站在衣帽架旁边慢慢地扣着衬衫扣子，扣了一半看见我团在被子里微微起身，有点水肿的脸蛋还是红扑扑的，李知勋连忙把拉开了一半的窗帘给我拉上，只留下一点缝隙透着光。 

“…你要走了吗？” 

我头还是晕晕乎乎的，手肘一下没撑住，整个人又扎进软软的厚被子里，李知勋无奈地笑着走过来，衬衣只扣上了腹部的一小半，走过来的几步把束在裤子里的下摆又扯出来一点。 

能隐隐约约看见紧实的胸肌和一小半腹肌，袖子也被之前拼命练出来的肱二头肌塞得鼓鼓的，漂亮流畅的线条被窗帘缝里洒进来出生的阳光勾勒出来。 

“来，给我亲一下。”轻轻柔柔的声音在我耳边响起，温热的大手扶上我的后脖颈揉了揉，第一个吻落在我的耳根处。 

我抬头揉揉眼睛，第一眼对上的是他敞开的胸口和修长的脖子，一手撑在床头，袖子往下褪了一点搭在胳膊上。 

我把手环在李知勋的脖子上，往下搂了一下嘴唇就稳稳当当地印在他的唇瓣上，浅浅地吻过之后打算离开又被他按着后脖颈加深了这个吻，把浅尝为止划掉，重重地改写成热吻。 

“抱歉，吵醒你了。”李知勋满怀歉意地又在我的额头亲了一下，把我又塞进被子里，给我打开了回笼觉的开关，“继续睡吧，起来就给我发信息，要是没回你就是在忙，自己煮点吃的，不然就去楼下吃个粥…” 

絮絮叨叨地也不知道要说到什么时候，平时在外面倒是话少，就算高兴了也只是笑得眼睛眯起来，不会一口气说这么多。 

“…知道啦，赶紧去吧该迟到了。”我的手还紧紧地攥着李知勋的手，嘴硬着让快些把衣服穿好，“你话好多哦…晚上给你打电话再慢慢说吧。” 

“好，睡吧宝贝。” 

02 

我给李知勋打电话的时候是晚上九点。 

窝在浴室泡个澡，久违地给自己放了个香香的浴球，像是阿尔卑斯棒棒糖一样，紫色白色交织的球体在水里漂浮着，周围滋滋地冒着细细的泡沫，一边往池边飘去一边散发出舒适的薰衣草味，刚开始有点呛人，不一会就把浴室的角落都染上淡香。 

我把之前买了很久没用的浴缸专用小桌子架在边上，又从冰箱拿出一罐柠檬汽水倒在加了球型冰块的玻璃杯里，一边走进浴室就迫不及待打通了李知勋的电话，好一阵子也没人接。 

“还在工作吗…。” 

我自言自语着打开了早两天存的动漫，还没看多少就被李知勋打进来的电话截断了，高高兴兴按了接听。 

“工作结束了吗？饭吃过了吗？洗澡了吗？”这都一天没见面了，早上留下那几枚黏腻的吻也开始想念了，温暖的怀抱和臂弯也无比挂念。 

“…嗯。”对面慢悠悠地传来听起来晕乎乎的声音，一听又是刚睡醒还在被子里了，“你感冒了？声音有点…有点闷。” 

“没有没有，我在浴室泡澡呢，可能回音有点大。”我嘿嘿笑着，又把刚才的一连串的问题说了一遍，听着那头的人在被子里翻身时传来窸窣的声音。 

“老婆大人，工作刚结束，饭跟成员们刚吃过了。”李知勋轻笑着，把手机搁在床头柜上免提打开，“但是…澡没有洗，不小心就睡着了。” 

我被李知勋那软软的汽水嗓音又一次迷晕，像是被下了蛊一样好一会说不出话，脑海里只有他张嘴就喊出来的那句“老婆”，低下头咬着手指笑起来，摸摸自己的脸颊觉得又烫了不少。 

“你是不是又在浴缸里睡过去了，赶紧擦擦去床上吧。” 

李知勋笑了笑，想起我之前工作回来累得不行还去泡澡，要不是他那时正好要刷牙进来一把把我捞起来，可能我真的会昏睡过去。 

自那以后，我就再也没有在浴室里待着超过一个小时。 

“哦…”我把手机放在一旁听李知勋慢慢跟我说着今天做了什么，晚餐吃了什么，一边擦好自己，套上宽大的睡衣裙。 

把自己埋进床铺里，手臂伸开摸到旁边空掉的位置，又有点不爽要到后天才能见到他，听见他突然顿了顿，突然又不说工作了。 

“今天星期几啊？”李知勋在那边的声音突然靠近了点，低着声音更温柔了，有点沙哑的嗓音问着幼稚的问题，实在是太可爱了。 

“怎么，想我了？”我脸皮真的厚得不行，结了婚之后比谈恋爱的时候还要严重，什么话都能不经大脑就往外蹦。 

“对啊，”李知勋好像也害羞了，自己低下头笑了起来，又不好意思地咳了一声，“好想吻你啊，怎么办？”


End file.
